What's In A Word
by MissyEliart
Summary: It's a slow day at the tower, and a very unusual conversation forms about what happens when you say a word too many times. Oneshot.


This is just a little oneshot that I thought up on the spot last night, and I thought it was kind of cute. The interesting thing is, though, that this actually was a conversation between me and my friend one time. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor will I ever. Crap.

* * *

What's In A Word

* * *

Robin casually leaned on the island in the middle of the titans' kitchen, crossing his left leg over the right, his fingers flying expertly over the keys of his computer as he filled out reports. It was a slow day, and the Boy Wonder figured he might as well get some things done, seeing as he might not have the same luxury tomorrow.

He stopped, leaning his elbow on the flat surface and resting his head in his cupped hand. His mask narrowed, his mind lost in thought.

"Is 'laptop' one word, or two?" he asked, almost to himself as his eyes drifted over to where Cyborg was furiously pounding on the buttons of his gamestation controller, his metallic body leaning back and forth as the game on the screen shifted.

"Come on man. It's one word," his friend answered in an irritated tone, still entranced in his game.

He added the word along with the others describing what had been taken by Doctor Light earlier that week from Cooks Electronics.

Beast Boy lay on the couch next to Cyborg staring at the ceiling, his hands crossed over his chest and one leg dangling over the edge swinging like a pendulum.

"Laptop…_lap_top…lap_top…" _The green elf muttered to himself, trying the word out in varying tones.

"Beast Boy, what are you talking about?" Cyborg cursed at the game as his score flashed in red letters across the screen.

"Have you ever said a word so many times you forget its meaning?"

The metallic titan pondered this thought for a minute before answering.

"I don't know…" Soon enough, he was also repeating the word.

"Laptop…laptop…," he repeated until he got the desired effect. "Heh. That's funny." Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled as Robin chimed in.

"What on earth are you two laughing at?" the Boy Wonder asked, not lifting his eyes from the computer screen.

Beast Boy sat up and flung an arm over the back of the couch, turning his attention to where Robin was working.

"Have you ever said a word too many times?" he inquired.

"Meaning…" Robin shifted his gaze and crossed his arms on the countertop.

"Say 'laptop' twenty times."

Robin proceeded, repeating the word over and over again.

"Oh, I see what you mean…" he chuckled at this, drawing Cyborg's attention away from his game.

"Isn't that weird?" he directed toward his leader.

"Yeah…Laptop…" He shook his head as he began to laugh again.

"Dude, that's hilarious" the green elf said, also beginning to laugh. "We should try to get one of the girls to do that."

As he said this, the door to the main room slid open and Starfire stepped into the room making her way to the couch, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Do what, Beast Boy? And what is so amusing?"

"Say 'laptop' twenty times," Robin asked of the Tamarainian, stopping her in her tracks.

Her emerald eyes turned to Robin.

"Please…Why must I-"

"Just do it," Cyborg said, cutting her off.

Starfire proceeded, tossing the word around in her mouth until it became mush. An amused expression played across the aliens face.

"Eep!" She giggled as the others joined her in laughing with growing intensity.

"That is most amusing! It is most curious how the 'laptop' can become meaningless in ones mouth! We must share this with Raven. Please. Where…"

The door opened once again to reveal the empath. Confusion spread across her face as the others suppressed snickers.

"Do I dare ask what's so funny?" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, Raven…Say 'laptop' twenty times." Cyborg chimed in chuckling from his place on the couch.

Before she had a chance to object, she began to repeat the word over and over.

The rest of the team watched with amused expressions as the empath warily repeated the word twenty times.

"It's weird... You kind of forget its meaning after…Laptop…laptop…" she repeated, now suppressing giggles herself.

The entire team laughed at this realization for few long minutes.

"Man that is awesome…I don't why that is so funny, but…" The metallic titan trailed off as the laughing died.

Beast Boy wiped a tear from the corner of his eye with one gloved hand.

"Whew…" the changeling sighed. "That's great…"

They sat in silence, capturing the moment until Beast Boy once again chimed in.

"Awesome…_awe_some…"

* * *

Alright! I hope you liked it! In fact, I want to know, so if yo could just review, that'd be great. It's so easy, a caveman can do it.

-MissyE.


End file.
